Persuasion
by effortless
Summary: “Like I said, Bolton,” Gabriella smirked, looking up into his stunned, flushed face. “Not your best.” Troy/Gabriella. One-shot.


Title: Persuasion  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Pairings/Characters: Troy/Gabriella  
Rating: M  
Summary: "Like I said, Bolton," Gabriella smirked, looking up into his stunned, flushed face. "Not your best." Troy/Gabriella. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: If I owned any bit of HSM, Disney movies would be a whole lot dirtier.  
Word Count: 1442  
Author's Notes: Set on the last day of school, prior to HSM2. I'd really appreciate it if you'd click the little purple button at the bottom of this page and leave me your thoughts!

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked hurriedly down the halls of East High, clutching her books tightly to her chest and fumbling with the strap of her bag. She'd stayed behind in chemistry to finalize her grade with her teacher, making sure that she'd done well enough on the final to achieve an A, and she was going to be late to her last class of the year if she didn't speed up – not the lasting impression she wanted to leave before beginning her senior year in the fall.

The halls were mostly deserted, though she spotted here and there a few lagging students who were reluctant to attend their last classes. Finals were over for the most part, but nevertheless most students didn't seem to have been able to muster the energy or concentration to study for their remaining exams, not when the taste of summer was so close.

_Summer_.

A tiny smile broke out onto Gabriella's face, despite her inevitable lateness. Throughout her entire stressful junior year, while keeping up with the scholastic decathlon, cheering on the Wildcats at basketball games, participating in a variety of school productions (much to Sharpay's dismay) and ridiculous amounts of homework, she'd hardly had any free time. Even though she'd have to get a job over the summer, at least she'd be able to spend some uninterrupted time with –

A hand shot out of a door on her right, gripping her wrist securely and tugging sharply, startling her and almost causing her to lose her grip on half of her books. She stumbled forward, into a pitch black room, the door closing firmly behind her with a sharp click.

Her heart thumped loudly, panic pulsing through her body, and though her eyes darted from left to right, the darkness pressed even closer; the only light that could be seen was a faint glow emanating from the bottom of the door, a solid barrier between the brightness of the halls that she had occupied only moments ago and the obscurity of her current surroundings.

A clink of metal was heard, and suddenly Gabriella was blinking furiously, eyes adjusting slowly and slightly unwillingly to the dazzling, vivid light spreading quickly throughout the room.

Her eyes blinked once more, everything coming quickly into focus – she realized, with a slightly arched eyebrow, that she was now located in a dusty broom closet. And that her captor was none other than –

"Nice of you to join me, Gabriella."

Troy Bolton smirked (the final bell ringing distantly), stepping forward and situating himself directly in front of Gabriella, whose features were now arranged in a look of mingled exasperation and amusement.

"Troy," she began, but from the start she could see it would be no use. His nose dipped into the curve of her neck as he pressed her against the door, and she suppressed a breathy sigh. "I've got to go to English, I can't miss it – "

"It's the last day," he pointed out, his strong hands framing her delicate waist gently. "You've already taken the final."

"Well I know, but – " she sucked in a breath as his lips pressed gently against her cheek, her tiny hands gripping his shirt tightly in spite of her half-hearted pleas. "But what if something important comes up, you never – _Troy_, _god_ – " her breathing came more erratically than ever as his lips traveled to the tiny ridge just under her jaw, sucking lightly and causing her to shiver. "I mean it," she continued without any real conviction, fooling absolutely no one. "You need to let me go to class, I swear, if you don't I – "

"You'll do what?" He blinked down at her amusedly, letting a warm hand glide up her skirt. Gabriella bit her lip, trying to maintain her focus on what was becoming an increasingly trivial argument.

"I'll…um…" Her voice broke off in a tiny whimper as he held her gaze with a heated expression, eyes boring into hers. Satisfied that she had finally given up, Troy pressed a long, sweet, luxurious kiss to her lips with a tiny smile as his hand moved up further, finally meeting the cotton barrier that he was oh so familiar with. "Troy, I _really_ need to go to class…"

"Gabriella," Troy breathed against her ear, delighting in the faint trembling that ran through her body, shaking the two of them slightly. "I'm doing some of my best work here. And…well, you're just talking right through it."

"Oh, your best work?" Gabriella questioned teasingly, holding herself back and pushing against his chest steadily, so that despite his best attempts, he could come no closer. "Bolton, I must say, I'm disappointed."

Troy's expression of hurt and damaged pride set her over the edge. She giggled, smiling up at him innocently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you could do better. But maybe I have you confused with someone else…you know, these days it's just a little hard to keep track…"

Gabriella trailed off as Troy's eyes darkened to a stormy blue and he leaned closer; a sure signal that she'd probably gone a bit too far this time. Her eyelashes fluttered closed, and she lifted her face in anticipation, waiting for the entire reason why he'd jerked her into this stupid closet in the first place.

And was rewarded with a tiny butterfly kiss at the edge of her mouth.

"Troy!" Her eyes opened, palms slapping at him ineffectually. He broke down into silent peals of laughter, snorting and smirking slightly at the affronted look on her face. With a twinge of annoyance, she realized that this was his retaliation for her teasing earlier.

Well. Two could play that game.

Gabriella gave a dramatic sigh, turning around in Troy's arms and making as if she was reaching for the doorknob. "Well, if that _really_ is your best, then I suppose I don't really have a good reason for being late to class, so I might as well – "

Gabriella felt her body rotating, and with a wild gasp she was pressed tightly against the entire length of Troy's defined figure, small hands grasping at his shoulders desperately as his mouth caught her own in a harsh, bruising kiss.

He pressed even closer, trapping her between his body and the door, tugging and licking at her lips with an urgency that he'd never revealed to her before. This was beyond anything she'd ever experienced; with Troy, it had always been sweet, gentle, loving – and this was anything but. This was _taketaketake_ and Gabriella was faintly shocked to discover that it simply fueled her hunger, igniting a flame within the depths of her body that blazed to life and consumed her mercilessly.

Gabriella pushed herself even closer to him, breath hitching as one of his knees gently found a space between her own, firmly keeping her in place. Troy's hands were roaming everywhere, threading through her thick, shiny curls and cupping the back of her neck, gliding up her back and clutching her waist all in the span of a few seconds. His lips claimed hers roughly, in a wet, open-mouthed possession that caused any remaining coherent thoughts to evaporate completely.

She moaned into his mouth, and smiled inwardly at the slight tremor that she caused within his body as she did so. She tilted her hips, rolling them gently and causing him to bite back several colorful curse words.

And then all too soon, he pulled away, breathing in short bursts against her cheek, his touch now a smooth caress. Gabriella's head spun, still trying without success to catch up with the sudden turn of events. Breathing hard, she lifted her eyes to his with a mischievous smile lighting up her face.

"Like I said, Bolton," Gabriella smirked, looking up into his stunned, flushed face. "Not your best."

And with that she strode from the broom closet, tossing him a satisfied smile over her shoulder and finally making her way to last period.

* * *

Hope you all liked! I'd greatly appreciate any reviews. :D


End file.
